Harry and Teddy
by Naureen97
Summary: Christmas Eve during Harry's childhood were his worst days. He would never let that be the same for Teddy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm borrowing.**

* * *

Harry's earliest memory was when he was five. It was during Christmas. Aunt Petunia always decorated the tree with Dudley on Christmas eve. It was also the only time she ever sung to him, her voice was high pitched and shrilly. It was also the only time she was remotely nice to him. Petunia and Dudley were covering the tree up with hanging photographs of themselves. At the park. In the house. With Aunt Marge. Harry noted that he was in the corner of one of those pictures and only because the photographer didn't notice. He didn't mind. He didn't think he did anyway. He was used to being cast away _._ The one who didn't belong. But that didn't stop him from trying to imagine himself as a part of their family. He imagined he was decorating the tree with them. And that Petunia was singing to both boys. He even imagined her to be his mother.

But not for long. He knew he wasn't like Dudley. They weren't his parents. He would never be in one of those pictures. The bottom of the tree was decorated with presents of all colors. They all had glittering nametags that said _Dudley_ in as many styles as possible. He knew the answer already but he looked around anyways for anything that said _Harry_ instead. Nothing fancy, nothing big, just something that was his.

One of the tags of the presents must have fallen on the floor. Harry picked it up when both his aunt and cousin were turned the other way and sneaked back into his cupboard. There, he found the small marker box his school teacher had given all her students after they learned to spell their names. On the back of the label, Harry sloppily wrote HARRY and left it beside his lamppost. Maybe he can pretend he received a present. He was very good at pretending.

He only got to pretend for an hour before Dudley stormed into the cupboard, "YOU TOOK MY NAME, DIDN'T YOU?!"

Harry's head shot up and he quickly folded his knees to his chest. "I..."

Vernon decided then to pop his head in and shout at him, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BOY, STEALING FROM US NOW?! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"I was just..."

Vernon noticed the little piece of paper then, snatched it away and told him he wouldn't be having any dinner until he _gets his act together._ "Next thing you know, he'll be robbing our money," Vernon huffed as he walked away, Dudley following him. Harry noticed Petunia did not utter a single word. Harry shut the door on them. It was too hard to pretend sometimes. He started crying as noiselessly as possible praying they couldn't hear him.

When the clock struck 12:00, there was no one there to tell him Happy Christmas.

* * *

The Burrow was as it always was before Christmas Day, bustling and absolutely chaotic. There was only a few minutes left until midnight and last minute preparation was well underway. The children were all allowed to stay up late that day so quiet was impossible. Every Weasley family member and close friends were all present. If Harry was flying over them, he would see a giant dot of red-heads and a few strays. He was so engrossed with catching up with Luna about her latest trip to Bulgaria and Neville about his first year of teaching that he forgot to look after his godson.

It was when Molly called for all the kids to eat her latest cream pastries that Harry noticed the small five-year old missing. He went to look in the kitchen where Ginny and Hermione were chatting. "Have you seen Ted?" Harry asked, worried.

Ginny shook her head, "he was with Victoire and Domi just a few minutes ago," she said. "Did you check the back lawn?"

Harry shook his head and gave her a quick kiss before making his way to the back. He didn't let himself worry yet, he was sure Teddy was fine. There were enough people in the house to make sure nothing happened. But he couldn't help but curse himself. This was Teddy's first Christmas without his grandmother; she had passed away the year before and Harry and Ginny had taken Teddy in.

When he saw Vicky and Domi playing alone in the lawn, he started worrying. Teddy and Victoire were practically inseparable. He used a point me charm with Teddy as the destination and sighed with relief when it pointed it toward the old mahogany tree in the corner, right at the edge of the apparition border. He noticed the small boy sitting on a high branch with his chin plopped down on his elbows. Harry smiled at the sight but then noted his concern. It was uncommon for Teddy to go away from people and sit alone being such a hyperactive child. As he got closer, Harry also noticed the metamorphogus was sporting Weasley red hair.

"Teddy buddy?" Harry called, "how'd you get up there?"

The little boy looked down towards his godfather and shrugged. Strange, Harry thought, was he giving him the silent treatment already? Harry had thought it would be years more before that. Harry apparated to the branch himself, sitting himself down beside the small figure. "Do you have hidden wings I don't know about?"

Teddy gave a small chuckle but otherwise said nothing.

"Come one Ted. Are you hiding from grandma Weasley's pastries?"

Teddy was still not looking at him.

"Teddy?"

"She's not my grandma, is she?" he asked quietly.

Harry looked at him softly and put his arm around the little boy who didn't resist. "Are you missing your grandma?"

Teddy shook his head.

Harry was confused. ...

"Grandma Weasley isn't my grandma, is she? She's Vicki and Domi's and Molly's and Louis' grandma. And you're not my dad. And I'm not a Weasley."

And then Teddy looked up at him trying to hold tears back and Harry was hit with a sudden nostalgia of his first memory. Of being the outsider. Harry sighed and lifted the boy up to sit him on his lap. "Listen to me okay? You are as much a part of this family as anyone else."

Teddy shook his head, "But I'm not a Weasley," he repeated.

Harry smiled at him softly, pulling him closer, "So what? Neither am I."

Teddy sniffled against Harry's shoulder like he used to do when he was younger and Harry saw his hair go from the Weasley shade to jet black, Harry's hair color, "But...but... I'm not a Potter either."

"Ted, what's bothering you?"

"You're not my dad," Teddy said and started rocking back and forth, willing his tears in.

Harry understood then. Growing up without parents, not having anyone you can call Dad or Mum. Harry had tried once with Petunia; she only walked out the door. And he knew exactly what Remus would have wanted him to say, "Would you like to call me Dad, Ted?"

Teddy stopped sobbing and Harry knew he got it right. "Can I?" he whispered almost inaudibly. Harry only heard him because he was listening for a response.

He smiled at the younger boy and kissed his temple. "Son, all you had to do was ask."

When the clock struck 12:00, Harry was right there to wish Teddy a Happy Christmas.

"You too, Dad," Teddy replied, his woes forgotten as he ran towards the other kids.


End file.
